


My Mate

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Luke Garroway’s mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mate

You looked at your mate with wide eyes. “You can’t be serious… she still wants you to help out with her daughter... “ You hated the fact that you and your mate had to constantly help Jocelyn Fray and her daughter. You didn’t mind it, but it was treading dangerously on grounds that Jocelyn didn’t want to go on.   
  


“Y/N… listen you were needed to help too love.” Luke said looking at you. He knew that you were upset with the idea of helping out Jocelyn even more. After all Jocelyn’s daughter was young and needed to be protected.

“Does she know that she is treading on dangerous ground?” You growled out your canines becoming sharper and your eyes glowing yellow.

Luke walked up to you. He put his hands on your arms hoping to sooth you. He hated seeing you upset. He pulled you into his arms.

You buried your head into the side of his neck. You nipped at the mark that you had give to him to state that he was yours.

Luke groaned. “Love don’t do that.” He hated when you nipped on his mark because it always caused a problem for him in the end. He would want to drag you to bed and knot with you.

You growled lightly against his mark.

Luke breathed through his nose. “Come on… we promised.”  
  


You pulled your head away from his neck. “But…”

“I know that you don’t want to, but we have to… Just in case…”

“If he returns.”  
  


Luke nodded his head.

You groaned. “Okay… fine… but…” You leaned in and nipped at the mark again. “Perhaps they can wait a few hours.” You said softly against his neck.

 **  
**“Y/N.” He moaned out. He grabbed onto you lifting you up off your feet and taking you to the room that the two of you shared. He slammed the door and was going to do exactly what you wanted him to do and that was trying to make a pup child of your own.


End file.
